fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WMEM
WMEM is a CBS affiliate serving Memphis, Tennessee and the Mid-South. Broadcasting on Channel 7, WMEM was owned and operated by Tribune Media until they traded the station to Krueger Broadcasting in exchange for KKZOO in El Paso. WMEM launched in 1955, and is the oldest station in Memphis, launching about 3 months before WJEI. In addition to carrying the CBS schedule, WMEM also airs syndicated programming, including Live with Kelly and Rya, The Dr. Oz Show, and The Ellen DeGeneres S''how. As part of Krueger 's acquisition of WMEM, Krueger Broadcasting boosted WMEM's power significantly. On June 22, 2016, WMEM was given to Group W. On July 16, 2016, before Group W merged to CBS, Group W sold the station to Lorimar Television. History WMEM first signed on the air on January 1, 1955 as and began regular broadcasts the following day on January 2. It was originally owned by electrical engineer and radio dealer Hoyt Wooten (who had applied for one of the first television licenses in the country in 1928), It took the CBS affiliation WMEM's original studios were located inside the Peabody Hotel in downtown Memphis. In 1963, Wooten sold WMEM to Cowles Communications, earning a handsome return on his original investment of 40 years earlier. In turn, Cowles sold WMEM to The New York Times Company in 1971. Four years later, the Times Company built new studio facilities for WMEM on one of the highest points on Chickasaw Bluff, overlooking the Mississippi River. The station had long since outgrown the Peabody Hotel, and management felt that building a new studio near the Mississippi would be appropriate since Memphis has long been identified with the river. On March 2, 1975, channel 7 signed off from the Peabody Hotel for the last time, and signed back on 45 minutes later with its first transmission from the new studios on Channel 7 Drive. The station also maintained studio space in the Peabody Place shopping center, adjacent to the Peabody Hotel, marking a partial return of sorts to its early years. The studio was shut down in 2011 when Peabody Place closed. On September 12, 2006, The New York Times Company announced its intention to sell its nine television stations. On January 4, 2007, the company entered into an agreement with private equity group Oak Hill Capital Partners to sell the stations to the Oak Hill-operated holding company Local TV, the sale was finalized on May 7. In 2013, Tribune bought out Local TV, LLC. Both WMEM and WWLM were part of the sale. On December 31, 2015, Tribune Media traded WMEM to Krueger Broadcasting in exchange for KKZOO in El Paso. On July 16, 2016, just before Group W merged into CBS, Group W sold the station to Lorimar Television. Newscast For more than two decades, WMEM has been in a Nielsen ratings war for first place with longtime powerhouses WMCT-TV and WBTN. WMEM did not actually win a ratings period, however, until February 2006. Since that time, WMEM has gradually built on its wins in the all-important 10 p.m. slot and now consistently dominates that time period. Since the February 2014 sweeps period, the station's newscasts have placed first in all time slots. Newscast themes * (7's) On Your Side - Gari Media (1984-1989) * CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (1999-2016) ''7's On Your Side Lyrics When you want someone you know you can count on 7's On Your Side We got the people that you can depend on 7's On Your Side Getting involved when you need us to be there 7's On Your Side Take a good look and we'll show you that we care 7's On Your Side No matter where you begin, 7's where you fit in Sharing that feeling of pride cause 7's on your side Each day's a new day, and we can get through it 7's On Your Side No matter what happens, together we'll do it (Together we'll do it) 7's On Your Side! Programming Schedule Past Logos download (42).jpg|1955-80 images (6).png|1980-92 KIRO_7.png|1992-2010 cutWSPA_7_ON_YOUR_SIDE_LOGO_051111_rmnweb.jpg|2010-16 Category:Channel 7 Category:Memphis Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Tennessee Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Lorimar Television